poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Meets Thumbelina
Ash Ketchum Meets Thumbelina is another Pokémon/Don Bluth crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A lonely widow, longing for a child of her own, is given a barley seed by a good witch. The planted seed grows into a flower, and a tiny girl emerges from inside the blossom, no bigger than the old woman's thumb. The old woman names the tiny girl Thumbelina and raises her as her own. Although Thumbelina loves her mother, she craves companionship from someone her own size. One night, the fairy prince Cornelius stumbles upon Thumbelina after hearing her beautiful singing. The two take a ride on Cornelius' bumblebee and fall in love. During this ride, Mrs. Toad and her son Grundel are enchanted by Thumbelina's singing. Cornelius promises to return the next day, but that night, Mrs. Toad kidnaps Thumbelina from her bed and takes her away to her show boat, where she desires Thumbelina to join their troupe and marry Grundel, who is in love with her. After the toads leave Thumbelina alone on a lily pad to fetch a priest, she is rescued by Jacquimo, a swallow who is infatuated with complicated love stories and encourages Thumbelina to return home. Meanwhile, Cornelius learns of Thumbelina's kidnapping and returns to his kingdom, the Vale of the Fairies, to desperately ask his parents to try holding back the winter as long as they can. Back at the pond, Grundel is told by his two younger brothers Mozo and Gringo that Thumbelina had escaped to find Cornelius, and he ventures out to find her. While trying to get home, Thumbelina is ambushed by Berkeley Beetle, who becomes enamored with her singing and promises to show her the way home if she sings at his Beetle Ball first. She reluctantly complies, but her bug disguise falls off during the concert and she is denounced as ugly, and Beetle rejects her without helping her. Following Thumbelina's exit from the Ball, Beetle is confronted by Grundel and informs him that he let Thumbelina go. When Beetle is told that Thumbelina loves Cornelius, he suggests that Grundel should kidnap Cornelius and use him as bait to lure Thumbelina to him. Grundel coerces Beetle into partnership by removing his wings to ensure his cooperation. Upon the arrival of winter, Cornelius falls into a pond during his search for Thumbelina and is frozen. Thumbelina is forced to take refuge in an old shoe, where she is discovered by Miss Fieldmouse and granted shelter in her underground lair. After relaying Cornelius' fate to Thumbelina, Miss Fieldmouse introduces her to her neighbor Mr. Mole, who is immediately infatuated with Thumbelina and desires to marry her. Thumbelina, devastated by the apparent loss of Cornelius, accepts Mr. Mole's proposal after some persuasion from Miss Fieldmouse. Beetle and Grundel find and abscond with Cornelius' frozen body and subsequently learn of Thumbelina's wedding. When they leave Cornelius behind and embark to Mr. Mole's home, a trio of friendly insects find and thaw Cornelius. At the wedding, Thumbelina finds herself unable to marry Mr. Mole after remembering Cornelius' singing voice and promise to her. Suddenly, Grundel and Beetle appear and a chase ensues. Cornelius also appears and engages Grundel in a fight. Thumbelina escapes her pursuers and meets with Jacquimo, who has found the Vale of the Fairies and takes her there. Thumbelina and Cornelius reunite, and Thumbelina magically grows her own pair of wings upon Cornelius' proposal. Trivia *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Belle, Princess Odette, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Moana Waialiki, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Mewoth) will guest star in this film. *The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will work for Grundel in this film. *Like in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries'', Princess Odette is the only non-Disney princess to guest star in this film. *The idea of eight Disney Princesses guest starring in this film is inspired by the Disney Princess scenes from Ralph Breaks the Internet, the real film being a princess film, and Disney's recent acquisition of 21st Century Fox (including 20th Century Fox, which owns current rights for Thumbelina). *The first three Pokémon films, the Batman films, and Thumbelina were released by Warner Bros. (which owns New Line Cinema, the studio that theatrically released The Swan Princess). *The current rights for Thumbelina are owned by 20th Century Fox, which is currently owned by Disney (the studio that made Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, The Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas, Tangled, Frozen, and Moana). *Like Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of DisneyAnimeManiac's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Thumbelina, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, the Beauty and the Beast films, The Swan Princess films, Sleeping Beauty, Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, The Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas 1 and 2, Tangled, Frozen, Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Moana, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman: Return of the Joker, and Batman and Harley Quinn. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Carol Channing Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Musical Films